Ice Cold Blood
by Masked Revenge
Summary: When the guys are playing around in the sewers, they find something they never thought possible, or rather someone. This mysterious girl has a secret, but is she willing to give that secret to four giant, talking, mutant turtles?
1. Found

_**Hey guys! This is my very first TMNT fan fiction, so please, if you have any notes or comments, review. I would love to hear from you guys and see what you thought of it. If you have any requests on what you might want to see in my story, tell me in the reviews and I will try to make it happen!**_

 **Out in the sewers**

"Found you!" Yelled Leo. "AWE MAN! I'm always the first one out!" cried Mikey. "That's because you aren't aware of your surroundings." answered Leo, who was in a criss-cross position, eyes closed and very relaxed. They had been playing this game for hours and Leo had won every time. Each brother would take turns being the base, the other three had to try and make it to the base, without the base knowing they where coming. Leo had now perked up because he had heard the sound of wood scraping metal. 'Donnie' Leo knew it was Donnie, he was very good at attacking, but when it came to stealth, Donnie was not the best. "Got yea!" Leo shouted with joy. "Darn! Thought I had you that time!" Donnie said very dissapointed. "Your staff gave you away" Leo hinted. Donnie looked back at his staff as if dissapointed in it. 'Now all that's left is Raph' then he heard a splash, like feet running over a puddle. Raph. "Your behind me Raph, that puddle gave your location" Leo said, eyes still closed, smile on his face. "WHAT! Man! That's the last time I lose to you!" Raph said in a fit of anger and laughter at the same time.

 **Also out in the sewers**

'Have to get away, no more pain, no more punishment' running as fast as her beat up legs could carry her, she ran. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care, as long as she never had to see them again. As long as she was never punished again. As long as she never used them again. As she ran, she started to notice black dots swimming around her vision. 'Oh No! No! Not now! Have to stay awake, have to keep going!' her injuries had kept her from going too fast, especially her side. When she looked down at her side, all she could see was dark, thick, red liquid pouring out, but she had to keep going. The scars on her face had kept her from seeing to well, but still she ran, she ran like her life depended on it, and the only problem was...it did.

 **Back to the turtles**

"One more round?!" Mikey begged. "Na, I've won so many times that it's actually getting boring." said Leo. "Anyway, I think we should head back to the lair, we've been gone for almost three hours now" Donnie pointed out. "Fine." said a very sad Mikey. Trying to get as much play time as he could before they got back to the lair, he yelled "Bet you can't catch me!" running off, his brothers chased him until they lost him. "Mikey! Where did you go?" yelled Donnie."Yeah, this isn't funny Mikey!" Raph called out. All of the sudden, there was a scream, and it sounded like Mikey. It sounded like he was in trouble. Hearts racing, they drew out their weapons, the three turtles rushed to their little brother's side, ready to fight, but what they saw only frightened them more. They didn't see any Kraang, they didn't have to fight any foot soldiers, and there weren't any of Shredders goons. The only thing that was there was a girl. Sprawled out in a pool of her own blood, unconscious. "What the SHELL!" yelled Raph. "HOLLY CHALUPA!"cried Donnie. "Oh my gosh!" Leo whispered to him-self. "What HAPPENED!" cried Mikey. "It looks like a girl..." said a very uneasy Donnie. "What do we do?" asked Mikey. After a long while of no movement, Leo slowly crept towards the girl. She looked no older than 14 and had long brown hair with black tips. She was wearing what looked like an old hospital gown, and it was all worn out and ripped. Slowly the rest of the turtles made it to her. "Donnie, do you have a first-aid kit?" asked Leo. "Never leave without it." said Donnie. Donnie then stepped over the girl and bent down. "She looks only 14. Wonder what happened." said Raph. "Well, we can find out later." Leo said. "Huh!?" asked Mikey. "We are taking her to the lair" said Leo. "But what about Master Splinters warnings to never bring a human into the lair!" Raph pointed out. "We can't leave her here, she is in a really bad state, and she can't stay here or she'll die." said Donnie. "Don't worry, I'll deal with Master Splinter." answered Leo.

 **In the Lair**

"Master Splinter!" cried Mikey. "What is it my son?" "Help!" he cried as Leo walked in, carrying the girl. "What is going on?" asked Splinter. "We found this girl in the sewers and she is hurt. We couldn't leave her there in the state she is in, so we brought her here." answered Leo. "Hmm... Set her on the table in Donatello's lab." Said Master Splinter, rushed. The turtles did as they where told and set the girl in Donnie's lab. There, Donnie did a complete look over her and found three major injuries, more than a thousand cuts and one scar on her cheekbone. He spent all night stitching the major slash in her side, the slit in her arm and helping her twisted ankle. After he was done, he made sure her heart rate was at a normal pace and checked her temperature. Her heart rate was a little fast for Donnie's liking, but he figured that a fast heart rate was to be expected, but what wasn't to be expected was her temperature. She was colder than ice! He immediately got some warm, heavy blankets and wrapped them around her. After a couple minutes had pasted, he noticed she wasn't getting warmer, she was actually getting colder! The more heat she was exposed to, the colder her body became. Donnie quickly took the blankets off and felt her arm. He jumped back in pain, because she was so cold it actually hurt to touch her! "Guys!" called Donnie. "What is it!?" asked Raph. "Any info on the girl?" asked Leo. "Yeah... She is really cold." answered Donnie. "What?" they all said in unison. "She is colder than ice!" Donnie repeated.


	2. Awake

_**Hey! Here is the second chapter! This one was a little harder than the first because I just couldn't find the right words for the girl to say. Anyway, I hope you like the second one as much as I do!**_

 **In Donnie's Lab**

"Why is she so cold!" Mikey asked. "I don't know! I thought it was just because she was out in the sewers too long, so I brought her some blankets, but when I put them on her she got colder!" answered Donnie. "That's not normal, Donnie!" yelled Raph. "I know it's not!" Donnie yelled back. Then out of total curiosity, Donnie raised his hand and moved it closer to the girl, careful not to actually touch her. He got at least three feet away from her, the temperature was the same... then moved to where he was only one foot away, and gasped. "What! What is it, Donnie!?" asked Leo. "Put your hand out at least one foot away from her." answered Donnie, very scared. The three brothers did what Donnie told them to, and they gasped as well. The temperature was totally normal until you got one foot away from her, then it was freezing. "It's like there's a barrier of cold around her..." Mikey said, not knowing what else to say. "What in the world is happening!" yelled Raph. "I guess we'll have to find out when she wakes up." answered Leo. "But that could take forever!" whined Mikey. "No it won't, her heart rate is going back to normal and she's been making noises, which means she can feel the pain. That means it won't be long 'till she wakes up." Donnie stated. "Great!" Leo answered. They all slowly walked off in different directions. Donnie stayed in his lab with the girl, Mikey went off to the kitchen to play with Ice Cream Kitty, Leo went to the dojo to train a little longer, and Raph went to his punching bag. They all waited for at least an hour or so, but finally the girl had stirred. "Guys!" Donnie called. "Is she awake?" Raph asked. "Almost... She's not exactly awake, but she is aware of her surroundings" Donnie answered. "So she can hear us?" asked Leo, still very confused. "Yep, and sadly, now she can also feel pain." Donnie said, with a concerned look on his face. After a few moments of awkward silence, everybody froze. Because the girl had said something! "...uh?... What happened?" she said, voice very hoarse and cracked. "My side is killing me!" she complained. "Here, take this, it's pain killer." offered Donnie. When the girl turned her head to see who was talking to her, she almost screamed. "Your a... turtle!?" she yelled. "Um... yeah. But don't freak out! We don't want to hurt you! We want to help." Donnie replied. "We?" she repeated. "Yeah, me and my brothers. We don't mean any harm." Donnie answered. The girl didn't look like she believed him, and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll believe you." she mocked. "What?" Donnie asked. "I'll believe you. So what is it today?" she asked. "Huh?" replied Donnie, who was very thrown. "What is the 'task' today?" she repeated. "Task? What task?" Donnie asked, very confused. "Battle, weights, poison, or hunger?" she continued. "What?" Donnie asked. Suddenly the girl flinched back in pain and grabbed her side. "AHH!" she screamed. "Guys! Get in here! She's awake!" Donnie screamed. "She's awake?" asked Mikey as he ran through the big, giant doors that led to Donnie's lab. "Yeah, but she's not doing to well" said Donnie. "Well then do something!" cried Raph. Donnie then injected the girl with a blue liquid. "What was that!?" Leo asked. "Just something to...help...her..." Donnie paused, then spoke to the girl. "Hey, your not freaking out. I just injected you with something and your not freaking out." Donnie pointed out. "Yeah, so?" the girl said with sarcasm in her voice. "I was just waiting for you to do that. Why should I be freaked out? You guys do this every week." she said. "What? We haven't done anything to you... every week?" Leo repeated. "Yeah, every *yawn* week." the girl replied. "Um... where did you come from?" asked Donnie, but when he looked back at the girl, she was asleep. And once again, ice cold.


	3. Questions

_**Hey! I'm back with a third chapter! This one was really fun to write. Make sure to review and tell me what you think, what do you want to see in the story? Let me know and I might use it! Hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**_

 **In Donnie's Lab**

"Why is she so cold!?" Donnie yelled. He was getting angry now. He knew the girl wouldn't let him near her if she was awake, so he had injected her with a pain killer that also had some sleeping medicine in it. "What happened?" asked Mikey. "I put her to sleep." answered Donnie. "Why?" quizzed Raph. "Because, I knew she wouldn't let me touch her if she was awake, so I gave her something to put her to sleep so I could find out why she is so cold." answered Donnie with an annoyed face on. "Ok then, I guess we'll leave you alone." said Leo with a stern face. Once the three had left the lab, Donnie got to work. He put his hand out again, focusing on the temperature change. After hours and hours of constant observation, Donnie figured out that the girl's body got colder when she was asleep because she was healing herself! Instead of emitting heat, the girl's body emitted cold temperatures to heal. 'That's weird' Donnie thought to himself. All of the sudden the girl started to move. 'She's waking up' Donnie thought. The girl did in fact open her eyes and speak. "Now what?" "Well, I have some questions to ask, and I'm sure my brothers do to." Donnie answered. "Alright" the girl said with almost a sarcastic laugh.

 **In the Kitchen**

"So who are you guys?" the girl asked

"We are teenage mutant ninja turtles!" Mikey said, very enthusiastic.

"And what are your names?" she asked

"Well I'm Leonardo or you can call me Leo."

"I'm Donatello or Donnie."

"I'm Raphael or you can call me Raph if you like."

"And I'm Michelangelo and you can call me Mikey."

"Cool, thanks." the girl replied.  
"What's your name?"asked a very curious Mikey. "Um... I'm North."

"That is the weirdest name I've ever..." Raph started before Leo shoved him. And with North noticing this, she smiled. "Are you guys always this mean to each other?" she asked. "Mean is such a strong word." Mikey started, and that made North laugh out loud. Which made the turtles smile. "So why exactly is your name North?" Donnie asked. "Yeah, whoever named you must of had a good sense of humor." Raph joked. North ignored it and began to speak. "I can't exactly tell you why my name is North, it... goes along with something that I have forbid myself from ever doing again." she explained. "Does it have something to do with why you are super cold all the time..." Donnie blurted out. "Yeah, but it's...uh...nothing." she started. "Don't worry North, you can trust us." Leo said. "Wow. They never called me by my real name, I guess you can be trusted." North said, almost in a whisper. "What do you mean 'they'?"asked Raph. Quickly brought back to reality and out of her thoughts by Raph's voice, she just replied. "Um... nothing."

 **In Donnie's Lab**

Leo had just brought North a glass of water to calm her down, and Donnie had left to go get more pain killers for North's side. "North, you can trust us. We are the good guys!" Leo started. "I just... don't want it to happen to me again." North whispered. "'It'? What do you mean?" asked Leo. "Can you keep a secret?" asked North. "Yeah..." replied Leo. "Like a really big one." North continued. "Of course!" Leo answered. North sighed. She didn't want to tell him, but if she didn't, he and his brothers would find out sooner or later. After a long pause, North spoke. "I...um...I...I'm not exactly 100%...human..."


	4. Answers

**In Donnie's Lab**

"You're not What?" Leo screamed. "Shh! Be quite! I don't want all of New York to know!" North begged. Just then, Donnie came in with the pain killers. "Here you go. It's not exactly high-class medicine, but it'll do for now." he stated. "Umm...Thanks...I uh...have something to... uh...tell you and your brothers." she stuttered. "Alright, I'll go get Raph and Mikey." Donnie rushed out of his Lab. Once Donnie was out, Leo spoke. "You have to tell me and my brothers the WHOLE TRUTH!" "Alright, fine I will. I promise not to leave anything out." North said. "Good" Leo said.

 **In the Kitchen**

"Hi guys!" North said. "Hey?" Raph answered back. "How's everyone doing?" North asked with a big grin on her face. With that, Leo could tell she was stalling and said "North, stop stalling" this made North a little jumpy. 'How do I tell them? I mean, this isn't the kind of secret where you giggle and tell your best friend. Should I just show them instead of telling them?' North thought. "Alright, we're all ears." Donnie said. "Ok, do you promise to keep this secret for as long as you live?" she asked with the most serious face on. "Promise" Leo said. "Ok..." North was a bit uneasy about showing 4 giant turtles her secret, but it's been killing her ever since she woke up. Suddenly, North put out her hands and closed her eyes. All at once, all four turtles became very cold, as if they where inside a snowball! "Wow! It just got really cold in here!" Mikey shouted. Then it started to snow! And ice began to cover the ground, this made the turtles slowly look up to North, who still had her eyes closed, but this time, there was a smile on her face. "Your doing this!" Raph yelled at North as he slide on the ice past her. North said nothing, but nodded her head 'yes'. "But...How!" Donnie stammered. "I guess you could say I'm a science experiment gone wrong." North answered. Then the tips of her hair slowly turned from black to blue! "Whoa! North! Your hair!" Mikey yelled. "I know, it changes color to match what mood I'm in." North smiled. "So your a walking Freezer and mood bracelet?" Raph asked. "Well...not exactly." North replied. Then she opened her eyes and put down her hands. As she did so, the ice on the floor melted and the snow stopped. Then she closed her eyes again and a snow ball hit Mikey in the face. "Hey!" he yelled. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."she said while laughing As the ice and snow vanished, North's hair turned a very vibrant red. "What is up with that hair!" Raph teased. Hearing this, North rolled her eyes. "So... explain" Donnie demanded. "OK." North sighed and started to speak. "I..."

 **So how's THAT for a cliff hanger! Loved making this chapter! In the next chapter you'll find out what in the world North just did and you'll find out why her hair changed color. Overall, I'd say this was one of my favorite chapters to wright.**


	5. How It Began

**_Flashback..._**

 _"Whoa! I didn't know I could do that!" she screamed. As she stared at a lamp post that wasn't frozen, but frost covered it. "Now do it again, except, instead of feeling cold, feel warm inside. Make yourself angry." North did as she was told, and this time, the frost melted, and almost instantly at that. "Make sure you hide it well, there are people out there that would kill you to find out why and how you can do that. Keep your power hidden." "I can't believe I can do this! And just now?" North looked puzzled. "You've had this power for a while, but I've never told you because I wanted to keep you safe and others..." "But! But! I could help people! Why would I hurt them!" she complained. "Just be careful." There was a long, awkward pause, then they heard something from a distance. a few men dressed in black outfits came up from behind the ally-way the where in. They where big and very fast. They didn't talk much, and when the did, it was very soft and quiet. They spoke into some headsets. "We have the one with the powers..." one of them said. "What?!" North yelled. "How did you find us?" the second girl asked. "It was very easy, just followed the changing temperature." one of them answered. "Who are you guys?" North asked. "They are the 'people' I have been trying to protect you from!" the second one shouted. The men holding the girls were very strong, too strong. As North struggled, she felt a sting in her right arm. She looked down, one of the men had injected her with something! Seeing this, the second girl gave the man who was holding her a good, hard shove. This threw the man of balance, allowing her to get away, taking North with her. "Come on! We have to get you out of here!" she screamed. "What's happening?" North yelled back. But she didn't get an answer. Looking back behind them, North saw the men where catching up fast! "They're gaining!" North yelled. All at once, North was pulled away and held down by one of the quicker men. The second girl did not realize this immediately, until North screamed. The second girl was running as fast as she could, but she was too late. The men had torn her clothes and brought out weapons and started to cut into her flesh. The sound of metal against skin was the most horrifying sound in the world. North's screams entered the air. The second girl had pulled up a sewer lid and started towards North. She pushed and pulled and grabbed and shoved, finally the men had to release their grip on North. This allowed the second girl to pull North out of the way and towards the sewers. She started to push North into it. "You're not serious!" North yelled. "YEP! I totally am!" she replied. North was hanging onto the ladder that lead down, waiting for the second girl to follow, but she didn't. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" North screamed. "I'm not going! I have to lead them away from you!" "No! They're to fast and strong!" North countered. "I have to!" And with that, she pushed North down further and put the cover on. North slowly continued down the ladder, listening to the fight happening just above her head. All of the sudden, North heard something that made her Blood run Ice Cold. A scream. High-pitched and shrilling. She heard foot steps on the sewer lid above. She quickly jumped down into the water, terrified. She started to run, and all she could think about was 'South! My sister! NO!' She ran as fast as her beat up legs could carry her, she didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. As long as she never saw them again and as long as she never used them again... She could swear she heard voices in the sewers. "Awe man, I'm always the first one out!" "That's because you don't-" She couldn't really hear the rest. Black spots began to cloud her vision, her legs suddenly gave up and she tumbled to the cold ground. She was just about to close her eyes, because she was getting really tired, she guessed it was that stuff the man stuck her with. But before she fell completely asleep, she heard the voices again. This time they where frantic and rushed, she tried to move her head to see who it was but couldn't. The last thing she heard was "WHAT HAPPENED!" before her world went dark._

 **This chapter was by far the best one to write! Everything just rolled off the tongue. This chapter really told you a lot about North's past, and I want to thank my little sis for helping me with the name 'South'. North and South! Sisters! Completely the same, but polar opposites at the same time! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Colors

The turtles said nothing, and neither did Master Splinter, who had crept in while North was telling her story. As she did, her hair had turned a very dark Purple. Mikey stared at her hair for a while, then spoke. "Man, I still can't get over that hair thing!" Mikey confessed. "I know, even I don't completely understand it." North answered. "Well, I have caught on to what the colors might mean..." North said. "Please, share. We are all very interested." Master Splinter hinted. "Okay..." North wasn't too sure about all this, but what did she have to lose, literally. "Well my hair is Blue when I'm using my Ice powers, and Red when I use my Heat powers. Black when I'm asleep-" "THAT'S why your hair was black that whole time!" Donnie said, a little louder than intended. "Yeah... Orange when I'm excited, Green when I'm embarrassed, Yellow for Proud, Pink when moody and Purple when I'm sad." North ended. Even though the turtles where expecting more. "That's it?" Mikey asked. "Yep, that's all." North replied. "Is there anything else we should know?" Leo asked. "Nope, I think you guys know me better than me now." North answered. This got a good chuckle out of everyone. "Very well. Donatello, bring North to your lab and help her feel more comfortable. The rest of you may go." Master Splinter ordered. They did as they where told. Donnie went to his lab with North, Raph went to his old friend the punching bag, Mikey went to the kitchen, and Leo to the dojo. "So how long do I have to stay here?" North asked. "I guess it all depends on how fast your injures heal, the faster they heal, the faster you can go home." Donnie answered. "What? You don't like it here?" Donnie asked. "No, I like it here, it's just not normal..." North continued. "You have a normal life?" Donnie joked. This made North giggle, which made Donnie smile. They walked into Donnie's lab and Donnie immediately started to work. "You always work this hard?" North asked. "Well, I guess. Working is how I relive stress, it's how I unwind and relax." Donnie answered. "Cool." North said, not knowing what else to say to an answer like that. Donnie gave North some pain relief and let her sit in one of his chairs. They talked for a while, telling each other about their lives, North telling about what her life was like before the crazy stuff happened. By 11:57, they knew more about each other than they did before. North took a deep breath in, then out, then the same thing again, until Donnie was sure she had lost it. "What are you doing?" Donnie asked. "I'm relaxing. You work, I breath." North answered with her eyes closed. "So you're meditating?" Donnie replied. "Sort of. It's an old breathing technique." 'Blue skys in- She took a breath- 'Grey skies out- She exhaled. Donnie, interested in trying this, had sat on the ground next to North, and had started to breath in a slow pattern as well. Some time had passed, and both Donnie and North had lost track of time. Donnie opened one eye to look at the clock on the wall. "Oh man. It's 1:35!" Donnie exclaimed. Not having spoken in a while, his voice was louder than needed. Donnie had no idea he had woken his brothers. "Well, I guess we better get some rest." suggested North. "You can sleep out on the couch tonight. Hope that's okay." Donnie said. "Oh yeah, that's fine." North replied back. Donnie got some pillows and blankets and set them up on the couch. They weren't 5 star, but they also weren't old and run down, they smelled of pizza and soda. 'Mikey' North thought as she rapped the blanket around herself. As North settled in, Leo, Raph and Mikey all came out of their rooms and into the main room. (living room) North apparently didn't hear this, and closed her eyes, she sighed, and after a while, Mikey asked "What color did she say was 'asleep'?" He asked. "Black" Raph answered. They all looked at the girl for a while and as they did, her hair started to change color. It was a dark purple, and the purple tint started to fade, and a more harsh shade had replaced it. Her hair had turned Black.

 **Hey! This chapter was really fun to write! I tried to let North have a 'little sister' look to the turtles, and maybe someone might fall in love with North! Please comment and tell me who _you_ want to fall in love with North! Leo, Raph, Donnie or Mikey... Who do you think would work? **


	7. HURRY!

**Hey! So one of my friends, Dark Days had a pretty awesome idea. "North needs to have healing powers, and one of the turtles need to hurt themselves!" So I took it! I didn't want to take their straight idea, so I added my own twists and turns! If you like my story and want to pitch an idea to me, just comment and give it to me. I'd be more than happy to try and incorporate all of your ideas! Hope you enjoy Dark Days! This chapter's dedicated to you!**

 _North's POV_

I can't really remember much of the last few days I was with the turtles. Most of my memories are of Mikey trying to fit a whole pizza pie in his mouth! It was like watching an anaconda having trouble fitting his lunch in his already unhinged jaws. I remember hearing Leo say they where going out to patrol, and me wanting to go with them. That memory is quickly greeted by the recognizable pain that followed after I tried running on my own with my side and ankle still the way they were. I've gotten better since then, though. It's been at least a month, and I am so close to walking on my own without any help from the guys.

 _3rd person POV_

 **In the Dojo**

"Come on! Your so close!" Donnie shouted. "I know. You don't have to say that every time I take a step." North replied. It was just her and Donnie, besides Master Splinter, who was in his room meditating. Leo and Raph had gone out to patrol, and Mikey had been gone ever since that 'Buy one get one free' deal for Antonio's pizza came on. "You know you don't have to throw a party every time I take three steps" North complained. "Yeah I do! It's not every day you go from having us carry you every where to walking on your own." Donnie defended. North rolled her eyes and took another few steps. As she did, her hair started to change colors again. Donnie noticed this, and watched as her hair turned into a new color. Her hair couldn't display two different colors, so her hair had mixed the colors. They where Orange, which was excited and Yellow which was proud. The mixed colors had made a beautiful, bright and vibrant Creamsicle color. "Wow, I didn't know your hair could do that!" Donnie exclaimed. "Neither did I" North confessed. As they both looked at North's new hair color, they heard a holler, and it sounded like Mikey. "Hey! I'm back with TWO pizzas!" he shouted through the lair. "Are Leo and Raph back?" he asked. "No, they're still out." Donnie answered. "Too bad, they won't get any pizza." Mikey exclaimed. He opened the pizza boxes and dove in, quite literally. After about five minutes both pizzas where gone and the t.v was on. "Don't you guys ever get tired of the same cartoon all over again?" North asked. "Not really, but watching all of them countless times, you get to know the next thing they are about to say." Mikey said. Then he stood up and quoted the movie word for word. North looked at Donnie like he had an answer, but Donnie just looked back at North and shook his head. Later that same day, Mikey was in the kitchen cooking for Donnie and North. "Have any of you guys seen Raph or Leo lately?" Donnie asked. "No, I was with you the whole day." North replied. "I was out getting the pizzas and then I went to Maricamie's" (I don't know how to spell it) "I don't know where they're at, I'll try calling them on their T-phones." Donnie said. He exits the room and calls Leo's phone. No answer. He tried Raph's phone. No answer. He tried that three more times, and finally Raph picked up. "Donnie?! Help!" Raph yelled into the phone before it hung up on him. "Guys! Somethings wrong! We gotta go!" Donnie yelled. "Coming!" both Mikey and North yelled in unison. They ran, not knowing completely why they where, but Donnie sounded scared, and that's all they needed to run right by his side.


	8. Attacked

**Hey. Last time we saw North and the guys, North, Mikey and Donnie where alone in the lair. Donnie had just called Raph and all Raph said was "Donnie?! HELP!" Lets see what happened.**

"Donnie! What's going on?" Mikey asked. "Raph needs our help" Donnie painted while running as fast as he could. "Do you even know where we're going?" North asked. "Yeah. Well sort of." Donnie answered. "Sort of?!" Mikey yelled. "Yeah, I can track him on his T-phone, but it won't tell me his exact location. I just know the general place. I don't even know where Leo is!" Donnie answered, very, very upset. "Donnie! It'll be okay! We'll find them." North reassured. "But what if we don't" Donnie countered. North stopped, she heard a noise. Sadly it wasn't the guys, it was Donnie and Mikey. They where tearing up, not crying, but on the verge of it. "Guys! We _will_ find them!...Donnie, where did it say Raph was?" North asked. "*Sniff* Uh, it said he was near the corner of Pine and Eaten." Donnie said with a shaking voice. "Then lets go." North said. After a while of silent tears, North finally got the guys up, and they ran towards Pine and Eaten. It took a while, knowing that they should keep quiet and out of sight. They finally reached the corner of Pine and Eaten, but no sign of Raph. They searched for a while, and Mikey had finally given up. "It's hopeless! We'll never find them!" "Not with that attitude." North countered. "Wait! Guys! Did you hear that?" Donnie whispered. North looked at Donnie like he was crazy, but stopped talking, just in case. Waiting for another sound, or something to point them in the right direction. A faint voice crept over the silence. Everyone froze. It sounded like Raph, but then again it was too quite to be sure who it came from. Another noise, a moan. It sounded like a moan driven by pain. 'Was Raph hurt?! Did he need help? Has he been attacked? Are we too late?' All these thoughts ran through Donnie and Mikeys' mind. North was the first to run towards the sound that kept getting louder. As they ran the sound was getting more distinct and painful to listen to. They turned several corners, and every time they did, they ran faster. Until they finally reached the source of the noise. When the took the last corner, they froze. Raph, with bloody arms and a cut face. Holding an unconscious Leo with a dagger in his right side, bleeding out, staggered breathing and cuts galore. When the three came up from around the corner, Raph drew out his weapons, ready to protect his injured brother and ready to fight, even though he had injuries for himself. Raph was about to attack when the three stepped out of the shadows of the wall. Raph sighed with relief and plopped back on the ground. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" North almost screamed. Raph answered with a quite and shaky voice. "Have no idea... One minute we where-out patrolling and the- next thing I know is Leo is- falling and when I caught him- I saw the dagger and we were-attacked by some guys in- really thick armor." "We need to get you guys back to the lair" Donnie suggested. Raph agreed, but in the attempt to get up, he stumbled back, just before Mikey caught him. The walk to the lair was long and painful. Raph kept falling down in an attempt to walk on his own. And Leo kept groaning and moaning, it made everyone want to get home quicker.


	9. Saved

**Hey! I got some requests for the rest of my story and I think I want to use them. Most of them where about North and how she would help one of the turtles.** ** _Dog Lover 18_** **said "Leo did have Kari, but she got mutated and died." So Leo wins North... by almost dying and North has to save his life... Haha**

"Raph! Stop trying to walk on your own!" Mikey said. "I don't-need your help!" Raph replied. "Yes you do! You both do." North said, looking back at the unconscious Leo on Donnie's back. Getting around wasn't the easiest. They where still trying to use stealth, and with two injured turtles, one of them being unconscious, it wasn't all that. Finally they got to the sewers. North lifted the lid and helped Donnie, Mikey and Raph down the ladder. Then set Leo down back on top of Donnie. They made there way to the lair and quickly shuffled to Donnie's lab. They set Leo on a table and helped Raph sit down. Donnie looked over Raph's cuts and gave him some antibiotics. While Raph was resting in a bed they had set up for him, Donnie was checking up on Leo, he was worried. Mainly because the only sound Leo had made since they found him was "uuuuhhhhhhhh..." and that wasn't making Donnie feel any better. As he looked, he started to see where the dagger was located. Luckily, it didn't hit any important organs, but Leo and Raph had lost a lot of blood on the way to the lair. Since Raph wasn't an option and North was a human, Mikey donated blood to both Leo and Raph. Donnie used Mikey's blood to help Leo recover faster and to help Raph feel better. After North and Mikey had left, Donnie took the dagger out of Leo's side and wrapped him. He had no idea how long it would take for Leo to wake up. Because what Donnie didn't know was that the dagger that had been thrown at Leo had been tipped with a knockout drug. North came in and looked at Leo, then at Raph, and back at Leo. "I hope he wakes up" she said. "Yeah, I've given them both medicine to help them heal faster, but not fast enough." Donnie replied. North walked up to Raph and rubbed the sleeping turtles' shoulder. Then walked over to Leo and looked him over, she paused. "Hey, can I see the dagger?" "Um, sure?" answered a very confused Donnie. He handed the dagger to her and she gasped. "What!? What is it?" Donnie yelled. "Look, the tip of this is a slightly different color than the rest of it." she said. Donnie looked at the dagger, North was right! Donnie analyzed the color, odor and managed to get the slightest bit still left on the end. "This dagger has been drugged!" Donnie explained. "What does that mean?" North asked. "It means Leo will be asleep for a while." Donnie said, one single tear rolling down his cheek. "No! What!?" North yelled. "That can't happen!" she continued. She then stepped up to Leo and paused. She looked down at him. She looked up and down at Leo, staring at how lifeless he looked. Then switched her gazed at the sleeping Raph. She smiled at how peaceful he looked compared to Leo. She looked back at Leo and thought to herself. 'Should I? It would show them I lied and didn't tell them everything.' She thought for a long while, but made up her mind. 'I have to, I'm the only one who can save his life' She then closed her eyes and lifted her hands. While all this was happening, her hair was changing colors once again. A mix of Purple which was sad and Orange which was excited. 'She's excited?' Donnie thought. North looked down at her hair, then at Donnie. "I'm 'excited' because I have never saved anyone's life before." She answered, knowing why Donnie looked so confused. "Saved a life?" Donnie repeated very confused. North closed her eyes again and held out her hands, as she did so, Mikey walked in, and moments later, Raph woke up. "Whaa?" said a very tired and dazed Raph. Mikey rushed to Raph's side and stared at North with him and Donnie. North breathed in a very deep breath and then breathed out. She did this for a little while longer until Donnie, Mikey and Raph thought she had lost it. "Umm, I know I just woke up but, this is weird...right?" Raph asked. "Totally..." Mikey answered. "Shhh!" Donnie acted. Mikey and Raph both turned their attention back on North. A little while had past and Donnie was starting to think North was crazy. "Hey... Um... Why don't you sit down?" Donnie suggested. "Shhh! I'm almost done!" North replied. "With what?" Mikey asked. All of the sudden North put her hands down and her hair turned yellow, which was proud. "What are you so proud about?" Donnie asked as North smiled and slowly walked away from the table. "Just watch." North whispered. North looked at the three like they should have known what was going on. In not less than two seconds, there came a sound. A moan. "Leo?" Raph said, shocked. "He's responding!" Donnie yelled. "How did you do that?" He asked. "It's uh...one of my latest powers. I can heal the wounded." North answered. Everyone's gaze was on Leo. No one made a sound, until Leo did. "Uuuhhhhh. Whaa happened?"


	10. The Other Side

**Hey! I'm back! I really loved the comments you guys gave me! I love you all so much! This chapter's going to be half Leo's point of view just 'cause I thought it would be easiest. This chapter is sort of like Leo's point of view of chapters 8 and 9. Showing you what happened while Leo and Raph were gone.**

 _Leo's POV_

Raph and I were out on patrol after refusing to let North come with us. We were running on the rooftops looking down at the city lights, and I wasn't paying much attention to anything at that point. I think Raph said something about North and wondering if she had something she wasn't telling us. I couldn't really pay attention to him, I was lost in my own thoughts. I had thought I heard something, but I wasn't mentioning it to Raph because he might tease me for it later. We were both walking across one tall building when I knew I had heard something. "Raph... Did you hear that?" I asked. "No, your probably just hearing things" he replied. That was the answer I was trying to stay away from. A few moments had past and I could swear I heard "Get down!" in the distance. Now I know I wasn't hearing things. "Raph. Someone's watching us." I warned. "No one is watching us. You're being paranoid" he said back. We walked for a little while longer until I heard the sound of metal piercing through air. I saw a dagger flying through the air. It was headed towards Raph! I had no time to think and just did. I pushed Raph out of the dagger's path and made sure he was safe. The only thing I wasn't paying attention to, was me. As I pushed Raph, I felt metal on flesh. My flesh. "Hey! What's the big idea!" Raph yelled. As soon as he said that, several men in black armor jumped up onto the roof we were on. Raph looked around and drew out his weapons, he looked at me as he did. All I could think about was how much that dagger hurt. I knew Raph hadn't seen it yet, so I hid it and drew out my katanas.

 _3rd POV_

They managed to stay alive, but not uninjured. These men were powerful, and Leo was loosing blood by the second, and they knew it. They were cut, bruised, and kicked. Until one man's fist had connected with Leo's face. He stumbled back and felt the blow flowing through his body, until he started to fall. Leo felt Raph's arms catch him as he slowly closed his eyes. For some reason, the men stopped fighting and watched them. "Leo! What happened!" Raph yelled. Raph looked down at Leo as Leo looked at his own side and winced in pain. "When I pushed you…." he continued. Raph cut him off with a loud sigh. He looked off in the distance and noticed the men weren't there, they left them in their pain. Raph looked down at Leo and finally noticed the pool of blood forming around his side. Leo slowly started to close his eyes. "Leo! Don't close your eyes!" Raph threatened. Raph took a while to take in his surroundings, and noticed the safest place for them to be at the moment was ground level. Raph looked at Leo and spoke. "Leo, I know it hurts, but we have to get to the ground." He said. "O-ok." Leo replied, voice very soft. Raph started to pick Leo up, stopping every time Leo moaned. But eventually, they got to the bottom. Raph started to inspect Leo's wound, being careful of his other wounds. He laid Leo down on the cool ground, hopping it would help. As soon as Leos's skin touched the cold ground, he let out a long, nice, needed sigh. A few minutes later, North, Donnie and Mikey showed up.

 _Leo's POV_

"When I pushed you…." I said. I don't know how much time had past after that, but I was waiting for the men to attack us again, but they never did. "Leo! Don't close your eyes!" Raph yelled at me. I don't know why he was saying that, I just wanted to sleep. "Leo, I know it hurts, but we have to get to the ground." He said to me. What did he mean? I thought we were on the ground. Actually, I didn't know where we were. All I remember was the dagger, and saving Raph. Falling and forgetting. All of the sudden, I moved and I totally wasn't ready for it! It surprised me and I let out a groan. My side was killing me, but I knew this was for my own best interest. We stopped, then started moving again. We moved for a while this time and I tried to bite my tongue, but I couldn't hold it in. I opened my mouth and a long, painful groan came out. We stopped for a little longer this time, but then kept going. Finally, we stopped and Raph laid my head down on his legs. I didn't care what he did, I just wanted the pain to stop. All of the sudden, my side started to feel numb. It was spreading! Soon my whole core area was numb and I couldn't feel anything. After a while, Raph picked my head up and laid it down on the ground. It felt GOOD! I let out a long sigh, and thought maybe the pain and numbness would go away if I slept. So I closed my eyes. I don't know how long I was out, but while I was, I felt my body getting colder. I was becoming more numb! I could barley feel my arms or legs. I tried to wake up, but couldn't, I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move, nothing. I don't know how long it was. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years? I was alone, scared, and helpless. I stared into the darkness and after a while, I started to feel light. Like energy was flowing through me. All of the sudden I felt like I could move, get around and talk. I was being pulled out of the darkness! I opened my eyes with a crack. "Uuuuuhhhhhh…. Whaaa happened?" I groaned. "Leo!?" That was the first thing I heard.

 **Chapter 11 will explain what in the world North did to Leo, and who those guys in the black armor were. Please review and give me some ideas! I just might incorporate them! Till next chapter!**


	11. A Chat in the Lab

"Leo!? You're awake!" Donnie yelled. "Yeah...what...what happened?" Leo stuttered. "You don't remember?" Raph asked. "Uhh, sort of." Leo answered. "What part of it do you remember?" 'Doctor Donnie' asked, bringing out his stethoscope and walking towards Leo. "Uuhhh...I...I remember...pushing Raph out of the way, and the men in the armor." Leo started. "Okay, the men...uuhh...what did they look like?" North asked. "Uuhh, they were really big, strong and in thick, black armor." Leo stated. "And they said they needed 'it'" Raph finished. Leo figured they told Raph this after he was hit, because he hadn't heard this. "What is 'it'?" Mikey asked. A long pause fell over the 5. "I know what 'it' is." North answered after a while. Everyone looked at North. Raph and Mikey on the bed they had set up earlier and Leo on the table with Donnie giving him a 'check up'. North sighed. "They're looking for me." she answered. Of course Donnie beat himself up for not knowing this, having heard North's back story. The others were a little more surprised. "I have heat, ice and healing powers! Did you not expect the government to want me?" North yelled. Her hair changing to a pink purple color. Purple is sad and pink is moody. Donnie shrugged at this. "Wait! Healing powers? Since when do you have healing powers?" Leo asked. "Yeah. About that...I didn't tell you everything last time we talked." North answered. "Why?" Leo asked. "Well, I did and then the powers came a little after we talked." North answered. "Wait! So let me get this straight. You have ice powers, heat and healing powers. All topped off with hair that changes color due to your mood?" Raph asked. "Yeah, that sums it all up. That's why those guys attacked you. They were looking for me." North continued. "So you're being hunted now?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, but I still love it here!" North said, a little too loud. Hoping the turtles wouldn't kick her out now that they knew this. "Don't worry, you can still stay with us. But we are going back out and getting rid of those guys." Donnie said. North silently sighed with relief. Leo looked down at himself, then at Raph. "Hey? Can someone please tell me what happened." Leo asked. "We were walking and you pushed me. Then some of those guys came in and attacked us. All I know is you fell and then the guys stopped attacking. They left and that's when I saw what happened. We had to go down to ground level, and after a while North, Donnie and Mikey showed up. We came back to the lair. I fell asleep and when I woke up, North was standing over you acting crazy. Then you woke up." Raph said. "Oh" Leo responded, very confused. "So how _did_ you do that, North?" Mikey asked. "Well...my healing powers work like telepathy, sort of. It finds the 'thing' in the body that doesn't belong there. Then it leads it away from the most important parts of the body. Then it wears it out so it can't do any more damage." North answered. "Wow. Thanks." Leo said awkwardly. "Don't mention it." North replied. A long pause fell over the room. "Well, I have to check up on Leo and Raph, so Mikey and North, you guys are going to have to leave." Donnie said. "No way! I'm not leaving!" Mikey protested. "Fine." Donnie replied, walking to his table and taking out a needle. "Umm...I just remembered I...I have a thing!" Mikey said, leaving due to his fear of needles. North looked at Donnie with a nervous face. "Don't worry, I was just kidding. I had to get him out of here!" Donnie answered. North giggled then left. Donnie closed the door behind her, and looked back at Leo and Raph to see that they had both fallen asleep. Donnie sighed and smiled. He figured it was because they had used a lot of energy and decided not to wake them up, knowing that they wouldn't sit still if they were awake anyway. Donnie started off with checking their vitals. He took down their heart rate then checked their breathing and temperature. Then he started to attend to their wounds. He used a cool cloth to clean the cuts the wrapped them with either a band-ad or gauze, depending on how bad the cut was. He finished with Raph first, then called North and Mikey back in to help carry Raph to his room. Once North and Mikey took Raph, Donnie started on Leo's dagger wound. He figured he would have to stitch the wound, so he cleaned it then gave Leo a sedative. Knowing Leo probably wasn't 100% asleep before. Donnie then stitched the wound and wrapped it. He then helped North and Mikey carry him to his room and set him in his bed. North stayed with Leo and Mikey with Raph. Slowly, North's hair changed color again. This time, it was a solid purple, which was sad. She felt bad for Leo and Raph. She rubbed the sleeping Leo's shoulder and sighed, staring at his lifeless expression. What did those two do to deserve the attack they got? She wondered how the men even traced them back to her. She then decided to be extra careful about her surroundings. To make sure she never caused anyone pain ever again. She closed her eyes and hoped they would both get better soon.

 **UUUUFFFFFF! I think this chapter just barley touched the Leo and North thing, but I don't want it to get to heavy. On a scale from crush to marry, I want it to be feelings. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	12. Memories

**Hi! I hope this chapter is okay... I will be giving shout-outs to anyone who gives me some inspiration!**

It had been a couple of days since Leo and Raph were attacked, and North was jumpier then usual. She was afraid the men would come back for her or the remainder of the turtles. "North, I want you to think. Reach deep down into your memory and see if you can remember who those men were working for!" Donnie said. He was hoping to get some answers out of North and get a head start on figuring out who they were. "I already told you, I can't remember!" North shouted. She had been locked in this room with Donnie for like the entire day and he had asked the exact same question over and over again. Donnie was also feed up with this. He knew North remembered, she just didn't WANT to remember. He thought of an idea on how to get the memories out of North. "Fine. You don't remember, you're free to leave." He said as he unlocked the door. North looked at him in disbelief. 'He's not serious!' she thought. North thought this was a trick, and it was. Donnie wanted her to leave, so he could have Leo do some of his meditation stuff on her and literally get the answer. North slowly moved towards the doorway. Then fast, then slow again, seeing if Donnie would close the door again if he thought she was going to leave. But Donnie didn't flinch. North slowly walked out, keeping an eye on Donnie. Once she was fully out, she darted towards her room and shut the door. Donnie then followed her path, but instead of going to her room, he went to Leo's. He knocked on the door once or twice before Leo answered. "What is it?" Leo asked immediately after opening the door. He cringed a little, due to opening the door a little too fast. "I need your help with something" Donnie whispered, making sure North didn't hear him. "With what?" Leo questioned. "Not 'what', 'who'" Donnie corrected, pointing towards North's room. Leo nodded, now knowing he meant North. "What's up?" Leo whispered back. "I need to know who those men are working for, but North won't tell me, but I know she knows!" Donnie answered. "Sooo..." Leo said, hinting that he still didn't get Donnie's point. "Sooo... I need you to do your mumbo-jumbo stuff on North so we can know who those men were." Donnie said. "Wow. I would love to-" Leo said sarcastically. "But North would either have to be willing, which I'm sure she's not, or tied up!" Leo joked. "That can be arranged." joked an eavesdropping Raph. "Raph!" Leo yelled. "Hey! I was kidding!" he confessed. Both Leo and Donnie rolled their eyes at him and faced each other again. "I don't know" Leo hesitated. "Please! It's the only way we are going to get any answers." Donnie pleaded. "It might put too much stress on either North's or my brain, I don't think-" Leo started before Donnie cut him off. "PLEASE!" Donnie. Leo looked around, thinking for a while, then finally made up his mind. "Alright, but just this once!" he agreed. Leo then sighed and slowly waked with Donnie and Raph towards North's door. They knocked and when North opened the door, they all smiled a guilty smile. This made North very uneasy and she started to close the door again. The only thing that stopped her was Donnie's foot blocking the door's path. Raph walked closer to North and took her arms. North struggled and started to fight. Donnie took one of North's arms and injected her with a sedative. "What was that!?" North yelled. "Don't freak out! It was...medicine." Donnie lied. North looked at him weirdly. As she did, Donnie noticed that North's eye lids were ever so slowly closing. Her hair was also changing, from a pink which was moody, to a black. Donnie noticed this and started to get closer to North, just in case she fell. "You know you could have just *yawn* told me and I would have let you" North said. "We'll keep that in mind" Donnie stated. She started to close her eyes. After stumbling a few times, she fell. She fell into Donnie's arms. Donnie took her to the dojo and placed her on a mat. Leo followed and sat down next to North. "You do realize I can only tell you what I saw AFTER I see it, right?" Leo said. "Yeah. I figured. It doesn't really matter anyway." Donnie stated. "Just find out who is behind all this." Donnie reminded. Leo rolled his eyes, then closed them. He put his hands on North's head and breathed out. The two brothers waited a while until they heard a noise. I was Leo. He had screamed.

 **Cliff hanger! I wonder what Leo will see! HINT, HINT. HINT, HINT. Hahahaha! Thanks for reading. I promise I'll try to wrap it up soon! Just gotta create some drama! Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Meditation Mistake

**Hia! I'm back! Hope you guys liked my last chapter! I've gotten some good reviews and I love it! Keep sending in suggestions and I might just use them! I got a comment from someone who apparently didn't have an account and it said "Guest" so I'm just gonna put down what they said so they know I'm talking about them!** ** _"Really nice work. Hey what about leo will fall in love with north or maybe donnie since thay have had major interactions. And make it that shredder and kraang are working together to capture north"_** **This is for you "Guest"! (hahaha!)**

"Leo! What is it?" Raph asked. "I…I know who—" Leo stopped. Raph and Donnie waited for Leo to finish his answer, but he never did. Looking at Leo, he looked pale and shocked. "Tell us what you saw!" Donnie reminded. "It was the—the kran-" Leo whispered. Donnie had no idea what was going on, and neither did Raph. Just then, Splinter came into the dojo. "What is going on in here!" He yelled. "Uhhh-" Donnie stuttered. "Donatello…Please tell me what is going on." Splinter said a little calmer. "Well… North knew who had attacked Leo and Raph, so I wanted to find out, but she wouldn't tell me. So I had Leo do his meditation stuff on her-" Donnie started before Splinter cut him off. "You what!" Splinter said, raising his voice. He looked down at Leo and North. North looked scared, a pained expression glued onto her face. Leo looked on the verge of passing out. Splinter walked to the scared couple and sat down close to them. He put one hand on North and one on Leo. He then closed his eyes and his hands started to glow. North started to shift, then after a while she looked very peaceful and relaxed. Same with Leo. His skin started to fade into the normal green and he started to close his eyes. Soon, both Leo and North were sleeping, very relaxed and happy. Splinter looked up at Donnie and Raph with a 'You're in trouble' look on his face. "Tell me exactly what happened." He said. Donnie and Raph looked at each other, then back at their father and started to talk.

 **In the Kitchen.**

"Tell me what happened in there." Splinter said. "Well, I gave North a sedative so we could have Leo do his weird meditation thing on her. We took her to the dojo and after a while, Leo screamed. Then you came in." Donnie said. "Before you did, Leo said something like 'It was the kran'" Raph chimed in. Splinter stroked his beard and thought. "And Leonardo didn't say anything to protest?" Splinter asked. "No" Donnie said. Splinter sighed. "What's wrong?" Raph asked. "Leonardo is the only one out of the four of you who has this mastered, but he has not fully mastered what you have asked him to do." Splinter answered. "What did I ask him to do?" Donnie asked. "You asked him to tap into North's memories by using his meditation skills to answer the question 'who are those men?' Right?" Splinter asked. "Yeah" Donnie said very ashamed. "It is alright. There is no blame." Splinter reassured. "So what was all Leo's screaming about?" Raph asked. "What you did not know was when Leo made contact with North's memories, he did not tell you that the ability he used placed himself in North's point of view." Splinter said. "So he lived North's memories?" Donnie asked. "Correct." Splinter replied. "Why didn't he tell us this before?" Raph asked. "We didn't let him." Donnie said, head down in shame. Nobody said anything for a while, until Raph's curiosity got the best of him. "Hey. What did you do to them?" he asked. "I used an ancient relaxation technique. North was already asleep, so I just took away the memories and let her sleep. Leonardo had re-lived North's memories, in other words…He saw what she lived in her perspective. So I took those sights away and tapped into his consciousness and took it away." Splinter answered. "We still didn't get our answer!" Donnie pointed out. Splinter sighed and walked into the dojo, looking back at the two turtles to hint them to follow him. When the two got in the dojo, they saw their master on the ground with their oldest brother's head on his knees. Splinter closed his eyes and put his hands on Leo's head. It only took five seconds for Splinter to open his eyes again. "I am afraid we are up against two very powerful forces. The kraang and….The Shredder." Splinter whispered. Donnie and Raph looked down in silence. How could Donnie have let Leo do this?! Now knowing what they were up against, they where all petrified.

 **I KNOW, I KNOW! Short chapter, but I'll make it up. :)**


End file.
